Refuge
by TheFictionalMe
Summary: "That's more than friends. There's no word what I feel for you." Or, Elizabeth convinces Jason to stay with her at the studio instead of leaving after she nurses him back to health, and they take their relationship to the next level. Liason, Rated M. One-shot.


**Oh wow, I haven't posted for GH in _years_ , (or watched the show for that matter), but here we are! I was recently uploading docs from an old hard drive and found some half finished stories and one-shots, including this one, so I decided to post them now. I think I wrote this back in 2011? **

**Anyways, Liason was my first real fanfic love, so I thought it was time for this to see the light of day, even if this isn't my favorite work of mine.**

 **This is based wayyy back when Jason stayed in Elizabeth's studio after he was shot and she saved him in the snow...still my fave Liason storyline, to be honest. Rated M.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Fictional**

* * *

"That's more than friends. There's no word what I feel for you," Jason said, his ice blue eyes bearing into her soul. Elizabeth felt a shiver go through her at his words, realizing her own feelings underneath the surface.

"More than friends is ok, too," she replied softly, taking a small step towards him. "That's how I feel about you."

Jason nodded, well aware of the turning point their friendship had taken, somewhere in between their motorcycle rides to nowhere and her nursing him back to health from his gunshot wound. He turned to grab his packed bags, ready to leave her studio and figure out where he was going to live next.

"You really don't have to leave," Elizabeth tried one more time to get him to stay.

"I can't stay here forever, Elizabeth," Jason replied gently. "I have to figure out what I'm going to do next, where I'm going to go. I'm not even sure if I can do my job anymore."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip, trying to fight back the tears she felt welling up there. "It's just…when I declared my independence, stood up to everyone I knew, and moved in here alone…what I really wanted was to do all that with you. Being here with you made me brave." Elizabeth dejectedly walked over to her couch and flopped down, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Jason sat down his bags and walked over to the couch, kneeling down in front of her and reaching up to swipe away her tear with his thumb. "You don't need me to be brave. You already are."

Elizabeth smiled down at him as another tear rolled down her cheek, and then another. "I'm sorry," she mumbled as she tried to blink the tears back, her voice began to waver. "This is embarrassing. I'll be fine. Just go."

Jason shook his head, and got up from his kneeling position on the floor to sit next to her on the couch, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her head into his chest. "I'll stay as long as you need me."

Elizabeth's reply was lost as she buried her face into his muscular chest and began to cry, her shoulders heaving as all the emotions of the last few weeks overcame her. Jason just held her, not wanting to leave until he was sure that she was ok.

Elizabeth finally began to calm down, pulling her head back slightly to look up at Jason. She found herself realizing he was even more gorgeous up close, with their faces only inches from each other.

"Thank you," she muttered sheepishly. "I'm alright. There's no reason for you to stay."

"Elizabeth, I want to stay if you need me still," Jason assured her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead tenderly.

"I don't need you Jason…I want you," Elizabeth replied seriously, somewhat astonished at herself for admitting it.

Jason looked down at her, but his face was expressionless. Elizabeth searched it, desperate to read his response. He suddenly leaned down, cupping her face gently in his hands, and brought his lips down on hers without a second hesitation.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss as Jason's lips met hers. The kiss was brief, tender, and full of meaning for both of them. Jason pulled back, searching her big blue eyes to see what was there. There was no sign of regret or hesitation in them.

Not wanting the kiss to end, Elizabeth surprised Jason by wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and pulling him back to her, crushing their lips together with more intensity this time. The kisses became longer, and deeper. Jason's tongue sought entrance to her mouth, and she parted her soft lips to allow him access. His hands quickly ran down her arms and came to rest around her waist, pulling her forward to straddle his lap as he leaned back on the couch. Elizabeth's hands ran through his hair and down over his muscular chest, exploring the wall of muscle she had come to know so well during the past weeks of dressing his gunshot wound.

Jason's hands came to rest at the hem of her sweater, and he began to tug at it before he realized what he was doing. He pulled back suddenly, and Elizabeth looked back at him in confusion, wondering if she had done something wrong.

"I-I'm sorry," Jason said, closing his eyes before looking back to meet Elizabeth's. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" Elizabeth demanded, irritated at Jason for pulling away.

"I don't want you to do this, if you, if you don't want to," Jason said haltingly, unsure what to say. He didn't want to pressure her or make her feel taken advantage of.

"What makes you think I don't want to?" Elizabeth demanded, feeling a new boldness that only came over her when she was with Jason. Gone was the meek and timid Elizabeth of the past. Replaced was the new, strong Elizabeth who went after exactly what she wanted. "After all, everyone already thinks we are sleeping together anyways."

With that, Elizabeth boldly began unbuttoning Jason's shirt, purposefully undoing each button slowly. Jason watched her, shocked still for a moment by her reaction, but in truth it turned him on more. He reached forward as she unbuttoned his shirt all the way, and grabbed the bottom of her sweater, pulling it over her head in one quick movement. He lustfully took in the sight of her creamy skin and full chest, covered delicately by a black lace bra.

Elizabeth felt no shyness in front of Jason, as she had thought at one time that she might. It felt so comfortable and natural, yet at the same time she thought 'Am I really doing this with Jason? Jason Morgan? This man actually wants _me_?' She quickly pushed that thought from her mind as Jason slid one hand up her back and expertly undid her bra, letting it slide carelessly to the floor.

Still sitting on his lap, her knees squeezing either side of his hips, she arched her back as his lips met first one nipple and then that other, gently flicking his tongue and teeth across them until she began to squirm, soft moans escaping her throat.

Jason's breathing became ragged as he roamed her body. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone. Pulling back to look her into her eyes, he began to lay her back on the couch, pulling his blue button-up shirt the rest of the way off before laying down on top of her.

Elizabeth watched in anticipation as he slowly kissed down her body, down her stomach to the edge of her jeans, relishing in the feeling of his lips on her body. His expert hands undid the button of her jeans, and he began to slide them down her legs, as she lifted her lips to oblige him. As his thumb hooked at the edge of her lace underwear, he felt her body tense up. Jason immediately stopped and looked up at her, concern etched across his face once again.

"Elizabeth, we don't…" Jason began, but was quickly cut off by her reply.

"No Jason, it's not that I don't want to," Elizabeth cut in. "It's just that…I've never done this before."

Jason sat back at her admission, running a hand over his face as he processed this information. "Never? Not even with Lucky?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes at the mention of her dead boyfriend. "Not even with him."

"Elizabeth, I don't want to pressure you," Jason replied earnestly. "This can stop now, no hard feelings. I promise."

Elizabeth's blue eyes shot back open, and he saw a new determination there. She sat up, and grabbed his face between her delicate hands, pulling him face to face with her.

"It's not that I don't want to," she reiterated, looking him in the eye. "I want this. With you. Make love to me Jason Morgan."

With that, Elizabeth crashed her lips on his with a new intensity, pulling him back down on top of her. Jason quickly removed her bottoms so that she was now completely undressed, and her fingers flew to his jeans, fumbling nervously with the button and pulling them down until he was completely exposed as well. He smiled softly at her, gently taking her shaking fingers and pressing them to his mouth for a kiss.

"You ok?" he asked softly, sensing her nervousness.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," she sighed heavily, silently berating herself to keep it together. "I'm just a little nervous, is all."

He laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Elizabeth, it's ok if you don't..."

She quickly pulled him in for a deep kiss, and he groaned in surprise into her mouth. She pulled back, smiling up at him in satisfaction.

"No, I don't want to stop," she reassured him firmly, before giving him a slightly hesitant look. "Just...go slow, ok?"

He nodded at her, cupping her cheek gently. "I won't do anything to hurt you."

And she knew he meant that in more ways than one.

Then Jason leaned down, exploring her body further with his mouth, bringing her pleasure that she had never known before. His mouth left a trail of searing kisses down her neck, over her breasts, as he slowly, carefully worked her with his fingers, slipping first one in, then another. She writhed underneath him, her body lighting on fire at his touch.

When she couldn't take it any longer, she pulled him up to kiss him again, long and hard on the mouth, wanting him so badly that she thought she might burst. Jason pulled back for a moment, breathless, to ask her one last time.

"Are you sure?" his voice was husky and low, full of hunger and need for her.

Elizabeth nodded, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "I've never been more sure about anything."

Jason leaned down to kiss her again, simultaneously sliding inside of her. He made sure to go slowly, not wanting to hurt her.

Elizabeth trembled as he entered her, and he put his forehead to hers, eyes locked. It was painful at first, but not excruciatingly so as she had so often imagined it might be. Once Jason was fully inside of her, he kissed her forehead and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she replied breathlessly, overcome with the realization that her first time was going to be with Jason. But it seemed completely natural and perfect. She was ready for this.

Jason slowly rocked back and forth, not wanting to rush. He leaned down, kissing on her ear, then on down her neck. She began to writhe underneath him, letting out a gasp at how _good_ he felt, causing him to increase his movements.

Elizabeth couldn't believe how amazing it was. Sure, she had imagined how good Jason would be in bed, a man looking the way he did couldn't be anything less. But it was more than just lust between them. There was trust, respect, caring…and maybe even love.

She rocked her hips upwards to meet him, as he moved back and forth inside of her, the speed and intensity of his movements increasing with every thrust. She moaned his name as he brought her close to the edge, and one final deep thrust brought her to new heights of pleasure, stars exploding behind her eyes. Seeing her ecstasy, Jason reached the edge as well, groaning out her name. Moments later, he collapsed on top of her, brushing her lips with one last kiss. He shifted his weight, lying down so he could put his head on her chest.

They lay, limbs entangled, both trying to catch their breath and their thoughts. What had happened between them was so sudden, so unexpected, and so _right_.

Jason sat up them, and pulled her onto his lap, pulling a blanket around them. He kissed her again and then looked into her eyes, trying to read how she was feeling.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Elizabeth nodded shyly, breaking his gaze for a moment and turning her head away. "Yes. I'm fine. Better than fine! That was…amazing."

Jason reached a hand out to gently catch her chin, tilting her head back to look at him. "Look at me," he implored her gently. Her eyes studied him, taking in everything they saw there. "You are so beautiful, Elizabeth."

She smiled and began to blush, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his intense gaze. "Thanks," she replied softly.

"I mean it. I just…didn't expect this," Jason replied, unsure what the next step for them was.

"Well me either," Elizabeth said. "But I don't regret it. I'm glad my first time was with you. It was perfect, Jason."

He leaned in to kiss her again. "You're perfect."

Elizabeth laughed out loud at that. "Jason, I'm far from perfect. In fact, I can't believe a guy like you would even want a girl like me."

Jason raised his eyebrows in question at this, pulling her tighter against his body under the blanket. "A guy like me?"

"Yea, a drop-dead sexy guy who rides a motorcycle, wears a leather jacket, and carries a gun," Elizabeth explained.

Jason smiled slightly at this. "Who is also considered by some to be a brain-damaged criminal."

"That's not at all what I see when I'm with you," Elizabeth assured him. "You are loyal, caring, and brave. You are the one person who listens to me and just lets me be ME. Jason, you are my safe place. But I'm just little old Elizabeth, everyone's smiling little friend."

"Can't you see it? You are beautiful, smart, and fearless," Jason said firmly. "I thought that before, but after everything you have done to help me, after you saved my life…"

Jason broke off his sentence, looking for the right words. He had never been good with words, but he didn't want to screw this up. Elizabeth looked at him earnestly, waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath before finishing his thought.

"…I can't see you as just a friend anymore. It's so much more than that."

Elizabeth nodded. It had been too much to hope for that Jason might develop feelings for her, but now it was clearly evident. She had been fighting her feelings for him for a while now, not wanting to betray Lucky's memory, and not thinking she would ever have a chance with Jason. Yet they were here, cuddled in each other's arms after making love, talking about their feelings.

"Jason, I think I'm falling in love with you," Elizabeth said softly, watching his face to gauge his reaction. Sometimes she could read through his stone cold expression and other times she couldn't. His eyes widened slightly as he heard her admission. When he didn't say anything right away, Elizabeth forged ahead nervously, not wanting to be rejected.

"Y-you don't have to say anything," she said, her words coming out in a rush. "I don't expect you to love me back, I mean, being my 'more than friend' is enough. After all, you just got out of a relationship, and let's face it, I'm a mess myself with Lucky and everything, so I wouldn't blame you for not…"

Jason silenced her ramblings with a long and passionate kiss. When he pulled back, she was breathless, and looked at him, doe-eyed and ready for his response.

"Elizabeth, you didn't give me a chance to say it. I'm falling in love with you. I think I have been for a while. But…" Jason began, but was cut off by Elizabeth turning away.

"But we can't be together?" she asked hesitantly, her voice dripping with hurt.

"It's not that," Jason reassured her. "But my life, my job, it makes it dangerous to be around me. If you are with me, I can't promise that you won't get hurt. I have enemies, Elizabeth."

"I know that, Jason. I found you shot and bleeding in the snow, remember?" Elizabeth shot back, tensing slightly that he would use his lifestyle to keep from being with her.

"How could I forget," Jason replied softly, trying to push his memory of that day from his mind. He would be dead if Elizabeth hadn't found him by the boxcar.

"Then you should know that I'm not scared," Elizabeth said determinedly. "I know about your and Sonny's enemies, that there is danger. But I'm not afraid. I stopped being afraid of things when I met you."

"You realize being with me means guards? Your friends and family turning against you? I don't want you to lose everything, just to be with me," Jason told her gently. He wanted her happiness and safety over all else. Even being with him.

"Yes, I know what it means," she replied with exasperation, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want to be with you, Jason Morgan. Danger or no danger, I'm not going to go running away like some scared little girl. Not anymore."

Jason kissed her one last time, gently and full of love. "Ok. If this is what you want."

Elizabeth smiled, feeling her love for him grow with each passing second. "I've never wanted anything more, Jason. Thank you. Thank you for loving me."

Jason laid her back down on the couch, covering her body with his own before showering her with more kisses. "Thank _you_. Now let me show you how much I love you."


End file.
